Permission
by VNVUSA
Summary: Neal has invited Peter over at his place at Halloween night, because Peter can't be at his own house. But then Neal gets invited to a party by an old friend, which he really want to go. What will Peter say? Would Neal get permission to go to the party?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction I have ever written. English is not my main-/mother language so there might be some misspellings and grammar fails in there. I would be very happy if anyone would give me some tips on how to write better(like describing) or maybe mention a grammar fail that keeps repeating in my text, so I can improve my English**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the White Collar Characters or the show or anything that has to do with this show at all. I am just writing this for fun and because I love this show sooooo much, I do not or will not make any money out of this! So please don't sue! ;D**

**F.B.I headquarters:**

Neal and Peter were sitting in silence at Peter's office across from each other at his desk, while they were solving a mortgage fraud case.

They had only been sitting like this in 10 minutes, which felt like an eternity for the consultant. He leaned back and put his feet on Peter's desk, to the older man's annoyance.

"Neal" Peter ordered

"Feet down!"

Neal just looked up from the file he was reading and gave Peter a innocent look and said:

"What?".

Peter simply gave Neal a deadly look, but Neal ignored the angry glare and continued reading.

Peter breathed in a bit of frustration of Neal´s rebellion and shoved his feet hard down from the desk to the floor in anger with his hand.

Neal looked up from the file and gave a miffed look to his handler.

"What's up with you today?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing!" Peter barked back in irritation.

"Yeah right!" Neal said with confidence.

"Why can't I be annoyed with you taking your damned feet on my desk?" he hissed back to Neal while he threw the file he had just had in his hand on the desk hard.

"That's why" Neal said calmly, pointing at Peter's newly thrown file lying on his desk

"Oh, so just because I am a bit annoyed of you taking your feet on my desk. It's immediately something wrong with ME today!" Peter spat back.

"Ok, Can you please just tell me what´s going on with you?" Neal asked in a casual yet irritated voice.

" It's El." Peter said with exhausted voice.

"Elizabeth? What wrong with her?" Neal asked with a confused look.

"No! It's nothing wrong with her!" Peter said with a determined voice. "Just forget it!" the agent shrugged.

"Come on!" Neal said with a disappointed puppy eyes look.

Peter just stared at his partner for a moment before saying; " El are having some of her friends over at Halloween"

"What's so bad with that?" Neal said while he gave the older man a questioning look.

"It's for girls only! So I'll have to be out of the house all Halloween night. Have you any idea of how little there is to do at Halloween night if your not doing anything that has something to do with Halloween?" complained Peter

"No, not really. Why don't you just tell El that you don't want to be out that night? She will understand" Neal said with ease.

"She have really been looking forward to having a girl's night for a long time. I couldn't say that I didn't want to be out a night, and spoil everything for her." The agent explained with exhaustion.

"Oh….I see. You know you could stay at my place that night" the ex-con proposed.

"I don't know…I don't want to seem irritating by being there and complaining all night" Peter said with skepticism.

"No, that's ridiculous you wouldn't seem irritating…"Neal said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, that sounds great!" Peter said with happiness and continued reading the file he had thrown at his desk.

"You already got that irritating part the first time I talked to you more than 5 minutes" Neal whispered to himself.

"Did you say anything?" Peter asked when he heard Neal's whisper.

"No. Nothing at all" Neal said with his usual grin and facade at place.

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that day at the office**

Peter sat alone in the White Collar division office; well actually except for Hughes and that new agent he was the only one at the whole office now. Everybody else was having lunch outside in the beautiful weather. Quickly Neal stormed in Peter's office causing Peter to jump in his chair.

"Hi!" Neal said with the world's biggest glare on his mouth.

Peter continued reading and writing about the file and said; "Have you ever heard of knocking at a door before you go in?"

Neal was about to open his mouth to answer right before Peter took his hand up and said in annoyance; "Please don't answer that! What is it?"

Neal sat down at the chair on the other side of Peter's desk and started talking. "Umm, you know how at the morning we planned to be at my place for Halloween, because El was having a girls only party at your place and you had nowhere else to go, so you went to me?" Neal said quickly without stopping once to catch his breath.

"Yeah? Why are you bringing this up now?" Peter asked impatient.

"Well…No you have nowhere else to go again" Neal said carefully.

"Why? What are you suddenly going to do now at Halloween?" the agent asked in wonder.

"I don't have to get your permission to go to a party with some friends!" Neal defended back.

"Well actually you have to, because I am your handler! And YOU are my responsibility! And if I don't know what you are doing that night, but suspects even the slightest bit that is illegal, I will put you in a 24 hour lock down or even handcuff you to my wrist!" Peter shot back

Neal gave up the fight and said; "a party" with a low and unhappy voice. Knowing that the chance of him going was suddenly extremely faint.

"And who invited you to this party?" Peter asked like he was talking to a 3-yearold kid, which Neal hated so much.

"An old friend of mine" he said again with even more defeat in his voice then the last time he spoke. Thinking that now he was lucky if he even got to spend that night somewhere else than in lockdown.

"And let me guess, there will be many of your old friends at this party, right? And many of these friends are alleged criminals as you like to call it?" the agent said with a self-reliant voice.

"Yes to the first question." Neal carefully said he felt confounded. He really wanted to see all his old friends/colleges, he missed his old life so much, and he thought that when he met his friends from the past again he would maybe have one night with his old life back.

"NEAL!" Peter said loud and clear in a determinate voice.

The consultant looked up fast with his best innocent look. "What?"

"You didn't answer the second question" Peter said rolling his eyes when he saw Neal's innocent look.

"They may all be in a same line of business," he said with casual yet very careful tone.

"Ok, you are not going to that party. NO WAY!" Peter said with a determinate voice. Hoping that if he said it clear enough maybe Neal wouldn't make any bigger deal out of this than it had to be and drop this thing before it drove him crazy.

"Peter, please just this once. If you let me go to this party I will do all your mortgage fraud cases the next month." The con-man said, hoping that if he threw in a advantage for his handler, maybe he would let him go.

The agent's office was silent. Neal looked hopefully with his best puppy eyes look at his handler. The older man was completely silent and just looked into those innocent blue eyes and said;

"You have to options "he started in a confident voice

"Option 1. You can stay at the office or at the your apartment with me" the agent stated with a tired voice, then right before he was about to speak he smiled and said "Or option 2. You can go to the party"

"I'll take option.2!" Neal shot back quickly happily.

"Hang on, I didn't finish. You can go to the party, but with me to look after that you don't do anything stupid" Peter shot back with a grin that was almost as big as his consultants for some seconds ago.

"Oh god no!" Neal said while he took a face palm to show how stupid he thought that idea was.

"Then option 1 it is!" the agent said smiling to Neal's annoyance.

"Your mean!" Neal said annoyed, and then he rose from the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the agent's office and down to the bullpen.

The agent just leaned back and laughed to himself. He knew Neal would change his mind. He tried to picture himself at a party with a group of people talking about all their alleged crimes. "This will be a interesting Halloween night," he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank all of you for your tips and reviews! :) And I want to thank my sister for helping me out on this chapter, and for giving me some cool ideas! :D Hope you'll like it! ;D **

Peter walked down to the bullpen of the white collar division to see Neal leaning at his desk staring eye to eye with his bust of Socrates. "He is a man of courage who does not run away, but remains at his post, even when confronted with death" Neal stated automatically when Peter came near his desk.

Peter gave Neal a curious look, but his consultant did not return the glare, he continued to stare at the statue.

"That was very…. philosophical. Does it mean you have changed your mind?" the agent speculated out loud.

Neal turned his head to the side so he could see his handler and nodded.

"Great!" Peter said trying with all his might to keep his smile and laugh down. Neal's response was a repetitive banging of his forehead on the desk, while mumbling something that was too low for the Agent to hear.

"Come on! We're done for the day." Peter said while pulling Neal up so could stop the destructive behavior.

Neal got up grabbed his coat and started walking with Peter.

"So, when does the party start?" Peter asked with a tone that indicated that he was about to laugh at any moment Neal thought.

"About that, I have a few ground rules if you're going to that party" Neal said with his usual graceful tone. Peter gave his consultant a typical "O rly?" look while they stepped inside the elevator.

"Rule 1: All you hear and see or find out at that party should not be noted down or researched" the conman paused a second for dramatic effect: and you most certainly may not start an investigation of anything you hear or see there. That include the names that you will hear"

"So basically, you don't want me to be an F.B.I-agent at all that night" Peter questioned with a raising eye brow.

"Yep!"Neal said quickly with a smile on his face. "Rule 2; you do not tell anybody who you are. If someone asks, you're an old business partner of mine from back in 03." Neal continued now with a distinctly determined voice.

"First time I'm meeting your friends from the other side of the law and you are already embarrassed by me" the agent said almost laughing.

"And rule 3; you do not under any circumstances arrest anyone or do anything agenty" Neal continued ignoring Peter's comment.

"Now I have two questions. Why didn't you insist that I already have met a friend of yours on the other side of the law? And what the heck does agenty mean, is that even a word?" Peter asked while stepping out of the elevator and into the parking garage, he headed directly towards the Taurus with Neal right next to him.

"If you're thinking about Mozzie then I would have to ask what your evidence is for thinking of him as anything other then an upright and law-abiding citizen? And when I said agenty I meant anything at all that has something to do with F.B.I or the police, and that includes that horrid suit" Neal said with confidence while he opened the door to the car and got in. Peter got in the car too, and started driving while looking at Neal.

"What's wrong with my suit?" Peter asked offended.

"That horrid cut screams government employee!" the consultant shot back as an answer.

"I love this suit! Just because I don't dress like a 1950's playboy!" the Agent blurted out

"It's called class Peter" Neal interjected; "and where we are going you are going to need it in buckets, unless you want to attract unwanted attention".

"Class! what about Mozzie! You can't tell me that those shirts of his are considered classy?" the older man exclaimed back.

"Mozzie is... different. Besides didn't I already tell you not to associate my friend with questionable activities?" the conman stated.

"Fine, but I am not splurging on some fancy European suit just to impress your friends." Peter promised.

"Don't have to, I'll send someone to your house with appropriate attire." Neal said back, like he just won the conversation.

"Neal... " Peter said warningly: "I am not wearing stolen clothes!"

"I am hurt Peter!" Neal said as he theatrically drew in his breath in mock surprise. "How can you possibly accuse me of something so foolish?"

"Yes, indeed. How could I possibly..."Peter wondered, but didn't get to keep talking, before Neal interrupted him;

"So do you agree to the rules and will you follow them all night? And please look at the road, and not at me" the consultant said worried. He brought his hand down to the pocket of the car door and pulled out a piece of paper and started fiddling with it.

"I agree, but if someone gets shot or badly hurt by someone, I will be all agenty, as you call it" Peter said with a joking tone. "Good, but only if it´s life-threatening. The party starts at 10 pm tomorrow, it's at 210 Lafayette Street in Manhattan, and it's the 25th floor, in a classic and expensive penthouse of a friend of mine. There's a security guard there, just say you're a friend of mine and he'll let you in " Neal said casually.

"Eh, okay. But can you write the address down?" Peter asked. "Already did! "Neal said confident and smiled. He placed an origami swan on top of the Taurus's control panel .

Peter looked at it and asked; "The address is in that?" and pointed with his finger.

"Yeah, it is. And can you please hold both of your hands on the wheel and look at the road." Neal said impatiently.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's a Taurus! The car can drive itself, and stop pushing all those buttons" Peter said while swatting Neal's hands away from the control panel.

The car ride was over and Peter slowed the car to a halt and said; "We're here! I'll see you at 10pm, at the address that's in the duck"

"Swan" Neal corrected, as he got out of the car. "And you should expect a delivery guy coming to you between 5 and 6 pm!" Neal said and waved goodbye to his partner, before the agent got to say anything to what he had just said.

**Please Review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everybody that wants to read this and a big thanks to everybody that reviews too ;D I really appreciate it! I'm sorry if it's a lot of misspellings or grammar mistakes in this chapter, but I didn't have time to read through it because I have to practice to a Spanish-test... :/**

**This story ended up being longer than i originally thought, but next chapter will probably be the last one...Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

With a cold beer in one hand and his body fully immersed in the soft cushion of the sofa Peter was for the first time in weeks completely relaxed. Lazily flicking through the channels, while the soft sounds of his wife setting the table for her girl's night washed over him was enough to put any stressed out agent to sleep.

"Honey, I'm going for a quick run to the grocery store, do you want anything?" his wife asked from the kitchen.

"Hum?" A short moment of confusion appeared as he momentarily pulled his brain out of its Zen like zombie state. "Oh emm no thanks Hon" Peter replied from his position on the couch. Seconds later he heard the door shut, and he once again allowed himself to seize thinking and instead letting his brain focus on the rerun of an old Yankees vs. Giants game.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang, and rudely pulled Peter out of his meditative state. Grunting in annoyance Peter got up, and as he made his way to the front door he managed to let a smile take over his sullen face, maybe Ellie needed help carrying in the groceries he mused. Peter truly wanted her to have a fun girls night, and knew that if she suspected that he was at all unhappy, his caring wife would probably invite him to stay, and that would ruin her night.

So as he opened the door end expected to see his charming wife standing with her hands full of groceries, the shock was quite lage as in her place was a gangly teenager with a uniform west pulled over his black hoodie declaring that he was from Sharp Delivery Services. The young man was holding out a suit bag in one hand and a handwritten note in the other.

"Delivery to " the young boy declared with a cracking voice.

"That's me. What's the delivery?" the older man said asked.

"Sorry, I can't say that yet sir. The instructions says that I have to read this note before I deliver it to you" The boy said, and took the note in front of his head and read it.

"Hey Peter! I know that you would never have been able to find proper attire to this party, at least not without El's help.

When you try the outfit, please let El look at you too. From James Bonds

PS: Your gonna love your costume, at least I do" hearing the boy with the voicecrack say something that he would have expected to hear from his partnet was weird, really weird.

"Here's your proper attire, sir" the kid said with a careful tone.

"Where you instructed to say that too?" Peter asked while he took the suitbag.

"Yes, sir. Sign this please" The young boy said anxious.

Peter signed the paper and the boy walked away and he closed the door. He went upstairs with the suit-bag, layed it on his bed and opened it.

Inside was a suit that reminded him of a mobsters suit from the 40´s. He furrowed his brows when he caught the sight of a black and white striped hat too, the hat matched the suit. He looked skeptically at the black suit with the thin white stripes in it. It even followed some gangster shoes, they were in the same color as the rest of the costume.

Peter rolled his eyes; the thought of wearing this was ridiculous he thought and laught to himself. He spun on his heels and was about to go down the stairs when he turned and passed back into the room and picked up the suit and looked at himself holding the ganster-ish suit. "Doesn't hurt to try" he thought, while he quickly took of his t-shirt and sweat-pants and replaced them with the fancy mobster suit. He took the shoes on to and turned around in a swing and made his hands to finger guns. He stood there with his hands shaped as guns and posed his best mobster-face.

Suddenly he heard someone walking up the stairs, he peeked out of the room and saw El coming up the stairs. She came in and when she saw Peter she had the most impressed look ever.

"Wow, honey! That suit looks great on you did you buy it for the party you and Neal are going to?" she said fascinated.

"Ehh, thanks! Yes, Neal wanted me to wear this, he sent it to me with a delivery boy" Peter said overwhelmed by El's look.

"Well you are going to wear that right?" Elizabeth asked with interest. She spotted the hat laying on the bed and picked it up and placed it on her husbands head. "You look amazing, hon!" El said in admiration.

"I don't know. The only reason he send me this was because he didn't want me to embarrass him in front of his friends." Peter said in annoyance.

"Well you can't take any of your usual suits, because those" she said and pointed on his normal suits in his closet. "Screams F.B.I" she declared.

"Why does everybody say that" Peter asked.

"Well because it's true, hon. It isn't a bad thing when you are at work, but when you're going to a party it is!" She said to him with a loving smile.

"Ok, I'm wearing it! But I'm doing it more out of curiosity than for Neal's friends." Peter said displeased.

"Good, but shouldn't you get going soon?" El reminded him.

"Yeah, I should. I'm going to take a quick shower and then get ready to leave." Peter said right before he kissed his wife and got to the bathroom to shower.

**15 minutes later**

Even the wonderful sound of his wife's beautiful humming didn't relax him as he said;"El, have you seen an origami figure laying around here" a bit frantic.

The humming stopped and he got a warming response back " Yes, I have actually. It's on the shelf in the living room" El said happily back.

Peter walked into the living room fully dressed in his gangster costume and spotted the origami swan that held the location to the party.

"Goodbye, hon" El said from the kitchen and continued her joyful humming.

Peter walked out of the house and into the Taurus, started it, opened the origami to see the address written in Neal's handwriting. He smiled at the thought of where he would be in half an hour and wrote in the address in the GPS- system of the car. Then he took on his safety belt, turned on the radio and drove to the party.


End file.
